If I had a time monkey I would
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: A few Kim Possible characters consider what they would do with time travel when they go on a field trip to the new tempus simia exhibit. Rated M for adult themes, sexual references, Bonnie's chapter and the misuse of a time traveling idol.
1. never miss out on a breakfast naco again

If I had a Time Monkey I would…

Chapter 1: never miss out on a breakfast naco again

Mr. Barkin droned on in front of the students of Middleton high. Combined with the stuffiness of the museum and the shadows cast by the lighting that light up the displays it was sending at least one student into a mental state that was the closest one could get to a coma while their eyes were still open and they were on there feet.

"Stoppable," Mister Barkin stopped mid lecture. "Are you going to join the rest of the class at the next exhibit or is that fire extinguisher just that darn fascinating?"

Ron was roused from where ever it was his mind had sort refuge.

"Coming Mister Barkin," he said half-heartedly.

The group pulled up in front of a display case in front of some shards of stone.

"These shards are believed to be that of an ancient artefact called the tempus simian, I suggest you pay attention as it might be the ideal subject to use in the assignment on mythical artefacts in relation to cultures. I for one am sick of getting thirty papers about Excalibur each year."

Ron stopped listening he figured being the guardian of the lotus blade this was one Barkin Assignment he should pass easily. Then Kim said something that refocused his attention.

"Time Monkey?" Kim Possible asked.

"Quite correct Possible," Mister Barkin said. "The Tempus Simia was an idol in the shape of a monkey that was believed to give those that possessed it the ability to travel through time. We'll never know for sure because when the statue was fond it was in pieces and archaeologists believe these fragments probably only account for a third of it."

"That's just wrong," Ron said.

"Monkey issues?" Kim asked.

"No I just got this flash, something about meat cakes," he said.

"Because you went to Norway or Sweden or something like that," Kim said surprised at what was coming out of her mouth. "But that never happened and Shego would never wear a cape."

"Weird," Ron said.

"Well you're the master of the mystical monkey arts," Kim said remembering Ron's explanation about his trip to Japan and his relationship to Master Sensei and Yori and she herself had seen Ron employ monkey kung fu several times since then on a level that she figured even Shego wouldn't be able to defend against.

"Nope not feeling anything KP," he said.

"Well then I guess we don't have to worry about Monty stealing it then," she said. "But if it was real what would you use it for."

Ron thought for a second and was off into his own little dreamland.

He was heading towards Bueno Nacho the thought of a breakfast naco gnawing at his mind. Unfortunately he had been somewhere in Europe most of the previous evening and before that he had been playing video games with Felix. As a result he had over slept and had only minutes to grab something to eat before meeting Kim at the mall. A blonde guy about his age gave him a wave from the bueno nacho. He tried to place the guy and all he could think of that maybe it was Josh Mankey but that didn't seem right. The guy had disappeared down the road by the time Ron walked into his favourite fast food place so he put it out of his mind.

"Yo Ned I'll take one Breakfast Naco and…"

"Sorry Ron," Ned the manager said sympathetically. "But we stopped serving Breakfast four minutes ago."

"Aw man," Ron mumbled.

"What can I get you instead?" Ned asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders he was really set on having a breakfast naco. Then Rufus popped out of the pocket he usually resided in. He held aloft an ancient stone idol in the shape of a monkey.

"Good thinking buddy," Ron said.

The cymbals the stone monkey had clashed together and a swirling vortex appeared. Ned seemed surprisingly unfazed as Ron stepped into it.

Ron emerged Five minutes ago to a startled, shocked and slightly scared Ned. The manager of the Beuno Nacho cowered behind the counter.

"Just me Ned," Ron said. "Can I get a breakfast Naco and some Diablo sauce?"

"Sure," Ned said his voice still hoarse with fear. "What was that?"

"Time travel," Ron said. "Picked it up from a temple some where, well the idol that lets me do it."

Ned peered over the counter to see Rufus holding a stone carving aloft.

"I'm surprised Kim let you keep it," Ned said as he handed Ron his order.

"Me to, me to," Ron replied. "Hey Ned I'll be by in five minutes don't tell me what I am going to do this it'll be nice to be surprised."

Ned just nodded at the strange request.

As Ron walked out the door he saw his past self walking down the street. He waved to himself and came to a realization. That was why the blonde guy he had seen before looked familiar. A quick check of his watch showed that due to his little time travel stunt he wouldn't be late meeting Kim.

Kim drew Ron back to reality.

"So what would you do?" she asked.

"Something important," he replied.


	2. see if that old saying is true

Chapter 2: See if that old saying about knowing what I do now is true

Tara was babbling away about something concerning the plans Bonnie had made for their weekend as Bonnie herself looked into the display cabinet. Tara stopped speaking when she realized that her friend's startling blue eyes were transfixed on the remains of the idol. However it seemed she was looking beyond it. The blonde girl's normally cheerful visage started to show hints of concern.

"Excuse me Mister Barkin," she said raising her hand. "Bonnie isn't feeling well I think I may need to take her outside for some fresh air."

Without waiting for a reply Tara immediately dragged her fellow cheerleader away to the main entrance. Once she had Bonnie safely seated on the stairs she decided to find out what was affecting her best friend so.

"So Bonnie are you sick," Tara asked. "Or are you acting this way because something in there…"

Tara wasn't sure how to explain it. It was easy enough to say the façade and the real person but Tara knew Bonnie's personality was more complex than that.

"That time monkey thing," Bonnie said having barely registered the change in scenery and the lack of over students.

"What about it?" Tara asked.

"I was thinking about what I would do with it," Bonnie explained. "If it were more than just another myth."

"Isn't this the kind of stuff you usually talk to Larry about?"

"Time travel yes, but definitely not what I think I would do with it."

A young Bonnie Rockwaller was walking next to her best friend Tara at the end of a school day. As they walked the twelve-year-old Bonnie filled the air with complaints about the red headed girl that had once again showed her up.

"And then she rushes of to god knows were and the teacher just…"

Tara just nodded wondering what was it about Kim Possible that made Bonnie act like this. Sure she always had a slight mean streak but she had never turned it on any one as undeserving as Kim before.

"I think I forgot something," Bonnie said stopping her rant. "I'll have to go back to my locker to get it."

Tara sighed this had happened a few times before. Tara believed there was nothing back in the locker and that Bonnie was doing it for the same reason the tanned girl still went to ballet classes after Tara had quit years ago. Those reasons were named Connie and Lonnie. The blonde girl couldn't blame her friend if she had bitches like that for sisters she would avoid them to.

"Want me to come with?" Tara asked.

Bonnie waved her off as she turned.

"No, I'll see you tomorrow Tara."

There was a strange light emanating from the hall in which young Bonnie's locker was located. The girl thought that maybe the fluorescent lights were on the fritz again. Unconcerned Bonnie continued on.

"Hey there Bon Bon," said the teenager who was standing by her locker.

The young girl shuddered but quickly regained her composure and entered her combination into her lock while keeping it hidden from the strange woman.

The young Bonnie face became marred by a deeper and deeper frown.

"Looking for this," the teenager said holding out half a pencil just out of reach of the younger and much shorter girl.

"Give that back," the young Bonnie yelled as she came to a realization. "How much did they pay you?"

"Like I'd ever do something for Lonnie the loose and Connie the cow," the young woman snorted. "Even if there was a life saving organ transplant in it for me I wouldn't."

"Then how did you know that name?"  
The young woman handed the girl the pencil but did not answer the question.

"You can have that back I have my own anyway," The girl reached into her denim jacket and pulled out a half pencil and held it next to the one young Bonnie clutched to her chest. Both had the same teeth marks although the yellow paint on the one held by the older girl had faded somewhat and it had an elegant chain thread through a hole just below the eraser. Then young Bonnie noticed that the teen had an identical scar to the one she had acquired last year when she had convinced her mom to let her help in the kitchen. She still touched it every time she saw a tomato. The young woman saw the perplexed look on the girls face.

"Still not convinced I'm not part of some elaborate prank created by our dear older sisters are ya," the teenager said with a shake of her head. "Okay then I'll tell you something Connie and Lonnie don't know about you and not even Mom knows the whole truth."

"Go on."

"The weekend before last you were having some interesting fun with that pencil of yours unfortunately you pushed to hard and when mom came home she found you crying. Once she had you calmed down enough she explained what you had done to yourself and how it would be unlikely for you to stay that way with all the cheerleading anyway. Then she gave you the talk and about making sure it was with some one special when you finally get to that point."

"So?" Young Bonnie said. "You could have found out at least half of that from any one in my family."

"You cried all Saturday afternoon and sobbed yourself to sleep that night because you realised that you could no longer truly give that to who you wanted to."

"Oh yeah Ms Smart guy what is this guys name exactly," Young Bonnie asked a tremor in her voice betraying how uncomfortable she felt.

"Her name," the teenager said with a glint in her eye. "Is Kimberly Ann Possible."

Young Bonnie fainted away and was lucky to be caught by the teenager she was talking to. After some time the girl's eyes flickered open and she found herself looking into a weird mirror that had aged her.

"Yep I'm you Bon Bon," The older Bonnie said with a smile.

"Don't call me that," the young bonnie grumbled. "Only mom can call me that."

"Add Kim to that list and Ron," The older Bonnie joked.

"That dofus?"

"Shut up, I've travelled a long way to give you advice so listen, First be nice to Ron he's already saved Kim's life five times you know, you've only done it once."

"I've saved her life?" young Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"When you had that argument with her last month that gave Rufus enough time to defuse that bomb someone had left in her locker," she explained. "The little guy found it while looking for the cheese Kim promised him."

"Second be more open about your geek tendencies even without Kim it'll make you happier. Third volunteer to do the splits in the routines Kim's come up with…"  
Young Bonnie started to protest.

"The food chain is bullshit and it doesn't matter what our sisters think or what mom thinks," The teenaged Bonnie explained. "Besides it'll keep Kim safe and will keep her from losing what we have. Of course there is the chance that she decides to share that portion of the routine around, if she does be there for her when the inevitable happens."

"I'm always worried I'll drop her when she's the top of the pyramid," Young Bonnie began.

"Don't bother explaining," the teenaged version said. "I still get distracted to."

"Last there is a girl that'll be able to help you in the future," The teenaged Bonnie explained. "One day she'll help you sort out why you let your sisters affect you and how that screwed up the real you and birthed the uber bitch."

"I'm not crushing on Kim Possible," young Bonnie said finally recollecting all her thought and the denial being her second on the list.

"Then tell me how the way the spring sun's light glinting of her braces as she laughs makes you feel?"

Young Bonnie just stared into space thinking of the beautiful image.

"I think I've proved my point," the teen Bonnie chuckled. She pulled out the tempus simian.

"Damn that's ugly," Young Bonnie said.

"Not as ugly as the inter-dimensional wave inducer from episode twenty-three of captain constellation."

"How can you talk about that so easily?"

"Well if I can't be honest with myself what hope do I have?"

"What's the future like?" young Bonnie asked.

"Hopefully even better now," The teen Bonnie said as she opened a portal. "Oh before I go change the password on your computer when you get home, Connie and Lonnie never do figure out what I want my adopted daughter named it's much better than the flavour of the month pop bands you use at the moment."

Back in reality Bonnie felt ready to rejoin the rest of her class having gotten that fantasy off her chest. Sighing she stood up as Tara stood and stretched herself.

"But knowing me I'd probably screw myself up even more," Bonnie lamented.

"That's not true," Tara said. She changed the subject to cheer Bonnie up. "So what's this incredible personal secret you'd tell yourself?"

"That's between Kim and I," Bonnie replied curtly. Tara knew to back off as that usually that meant Bonnie would never tell.

"Okay then what are you going to call your daughter," she asked as they went back inside.

"Veronica Tara Possible," Bonnie said. "Of course the last name might not be what I want it to be."

"Not Rockwaller?"

"Never."


	3. have continuing adventures through time

Chapter 3: have continuing adventures through time and space

The athletic young woman clad in primitive clothing sewn together out of leather and animal fur brandished her spear before her. The metallic men before her took a cautious step back surprised at the audacity of the creature they considered merely human. They became more cautious when she scraped the breathing apparatus of one of there numbers and he fell to the ground. Seeing the metal men move back the primitive girl risked a look back at the one she was defending. The other girl was clad as if she was a schoolgirl from the late nineteenth or early twentieth century. She was however currently operating a computer that could not have been built on earth at that time. In fact it had not been built on Earth at all. Finally she found the right command to release what they were after from its containment capsule. The small stone monkey statue dropped into her hands as she risked a glance at her more primitive companion who was swinging her spear at the metal men once again.

"Time to go," the other said.

With that the primitive girl shoved the ornately golden decorated hilt of her spear into the leader of the metal men. As he fell to the ground with a thud the girl turned and ran, gathering up her friend in her arms as the metal men behind her lifted their rifles. She was down the side corridor before they had a chance to open fire. She only slowed when she saw her destination in sight. She only put her companion down once they had safely closed the blue object's door behind them.

"I say we should destroy it," the primitive girl said as she checked her companion for injuries.

"Now, now," the one dressed as a schoolgirl said. "I have no idea how that would affect time and space, I'm sure it'll be quite safe on earth were it belongs. Your ancestors where quite good at disbelieving that artefacts such as this exist."

The primitive girl merely grunted as she moved closer and wrapped her hands…

Justine Flanner was broken away from her daydream by some one gently nudging her.

"I know that smile," Alex said to her girlfriend. "Thought I better stop your daydream before you get us both busted for PDA."

Justine blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Its okay my scientist sweetie," Alex said as she held Justine's hand. "As soon as I heard time travel all I could think about was you dressed as Romana in that school girl outfit, you know that one with that sexy straw hat. Until Bonnie bumped me on her way back here."

"I hope she's feeling okay," Justine said.

"Seems whatever it was Tara helped her deal with it," Alex replied. "So who was I in your little fantasy?"

"You know," Justine said.

"Oh," Alex replied. "You know me so well."

"Leela's outfit would look perfect on you," Justine practically purred.

"Sounds like some one wants a night in this weekend," Alex said. "My place or yours?"

"Mine," Justine said. "I just got a whole heap of fourth doctor stories I want to watch with you."

Of course the look in Justine's eyes made Alex wonder just how much she would actually see.


	4. be tempted to dig up the past

Chapter 4: be tempted to dig up the past

Mr. Barkin continued to drone on about artefacts that had similar myths surrounding them as the Tempus Simia did. Kim stared at the display case intrigued by how familiar the shards appeared. She kept on having flashes. Monique going on a mission with Kim instead of Ron. Giving advice to her younger self, which she knew she didn't follow because she had never received that advice. The tweebs older and fighting in her name, a world she had failed. The world where Shego had every right to be called the supreme one. Finally there was Ron's fury when he had learnt that it was Shego's plotting that had sent him far from Kim. Was it a dream or something else entirely? Ron stood next to her and studied the fragments closely as well.

"So KP what would you do if you could time travel?" he asked.

Kim groaned.

"Did I say something wrong?" the blonde boy asked.

"No," Kim said. "The tweeb's current project just happens to be a time machine, they claim it'll be ready for human testing by the end of the week."

"So I take it we are no longer discussing hypothetical ramifications," Ron replied. "Or are you just worried about the damage the explosion might cause?"

Kim just groaned again and began hoping that Wade would give her a mission that would send her to the other side of the world for the weekend, maybe longer.

"So if it works KP were will we go?" Ron asked. "Or is it when?"

Kim considered for a moment…

…Kim could see the same sadness in the woman's eyes even though she was much younger then the teen hero was used to. It was the sadness and hurt she had begun to notice the first time Kim had met team go. It was a sadness Kim felt was at the core of all the woman's decisions after a certain point. It was a sadness that only disappeared when the woman was in a good fight, stealing something or for a brief time teaching. Others would say when observing her that the woman was never sad, grump, angry and sarcastic yes but that self assured smirk never hinted she was any were close to despair. Kim knew better she knew the woman now as well as she knew herself. It was however the limited understanding that came from fighting against each other and side by side. So although Kim knew how she is now she had no understanding of how the woman came to be this way. The time in which they had been friends was too brief, too short to get to the point were answers would be shared freely and Kim had merely received the same bullshit answers from the woman's family when she asked. Well to be fair only one gave her a bullshit answer the other three were merely reluctant to share something their sister didn't want them to.

"Shego," Kim whispered as she followed the green skinned girl through the streets of Go city. How she wished she could just go up to the girl, who in this time period was only three months older then the red head, give her a hug and ask how she could save her. But she couldn't because the rule was not to interfere only observe. While the young version of Shego went down to the shoreline to take a boat back to go tower Kim went to the roof a building with an unobstructed view of the monument. It was supposedly the most secure building in this half of the united states, it's security fell easily to the off the shelf equipment Kim had brought with her from less than a decade in the future.

Kim smiled as she cycled through the various feeds from the security cameras with in the tower. It was the little things that clearly indicated that Go tower wasn't just a headquarters but a family home that had made her do so. The clutter of video games in the Wegos' room, a lazily discarded Beuno Nacho uniform just outside Hego's door and Mego complaining as he washed dishes. Kim lingered when she came to an image transmitted from Shego's room. It seemed strangely in order considering what little Kim had seen of Shego's living space while crawling through air vents over the years.

Then she spotted the small backpack sitting by the window. It became obvious that, although tonight was the date that Shego had ended her association with Team Go and left her family, she may have been thinking about it for awhile. Kim cycled through a few more cameras. Eventually she found Shego herself. The green super heroine was standing before the doorway to Go Tower's conference room desperately trying to wipe away the tears from her face. Kim's finger hovered over the button that would switch to the view from the massive screen inside. However when Shego entered Kim pulled her hand away and activated the recall function on her time machine instead. It wasn't right if she didn't hear it from Shego herself and Kim had no right to invade her privacy like this.

"I think I'd rather leave time travel alone," Kim said.

"It is a cornucopia of disturbing concepts," Ron agreed.


End file.
